


Cecil Cooks

by nerdyskeleton



Series: Things Cecil Does [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyskeleton/pseuds/nerdyskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos notices little, strange, or actually, in some cases, completely normal things that Cecil does. 300 word drabbles in a series of those exact things he notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Cooks

Carlos notices things about Cecil. 

One thing he notices is that Cecil loves to cook. He didn’t know at first, since they went out at first. But Carlos came over for the fourth date, and when he smelled whatever smelled so amazing, he realized he was missing out.

Carlos now tries to get his hands on whatever Cecil has cooked then. This particular day, Cecil is preparing some form of lasagna to bring to the most recent station intern, who had fallen down a glowing sinkhole that appeared in the town the other day. Cecil feels guilty about it.

Carlos looks up from his notes and watches Cecil. He wears a fairly frilly apron for cooking. Another apron is used for cleaning his bloodstone. 

The oven beeps and Cecil reaches to place the dish in. He stands back up properly and sets the timer. 

“Should I make a cake?” Cecil suddenly asks, turning to face Carlos, sucking absently on the sauce-stained spoon. 

Carlos doesn’t answer a moment and only watches. He clears his throat and answers, “I think you definitely should.” 

Cecil nods and crosses the kitchen to grab more ingredients. He glides past Carlos, flicking him playfully on the head, who reaches to pinch Cecil somewhere less than innocent. Cecil, blushing, goes back to the counter and starts the cake. He makes it from scratch.

“Will you make me one?” Carlos asks quietly, trying his best to appear pitiful. 

Cecil turns and smirks. “Of course, I will,” he says happily. “Anything for my Carlos.”

Carlos gets up and creeps up behind Cecil and wraps his arms around his waist.

“I’m busy, Carlos,” Cecil mutters as he smacks away Carlos’s wandering hands. So the other thing Carlos notices is that Cecil is not to be disturbed when he is cooking.


End file.
